Big Brother: Harry Potter Style
by AKPeachesx1227
Summary: 13 people have to participate on the reality telivison show Big Brother. Who will make it to the end to win half a million dollars? Canon Pairings, All Muggle, Rated for Language. Read and review!


**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Big Brother. Otherwise, I'd be rich wouldn't I?**

_**A/N (very important please read!):**_ Well there won't be too many of these throughout the story. I was watching big brother and it gave me a very excited muse. For those of you those who aren't familiar with the show: Big Brother is a reality television show, where, in each series, a group of people live together in the Big Brother House, isolated from the outside world but continuously watched by television cameras. Each series lasts for around three months and there are usually fewer than 16 participants. The housemates try to win a cash prize by avoiding periodic evictions from the house. (That my friends, was from wikipedia.) Unlike the usual big brother, everyone will be around the same age and the weekly evictions, winners of challenges and going-ons in the show will usually have no correlation with the story. This story will have many of the Harry Potter characters, everyone will be muggles. Each time there is an episode, I will update as best I can, a chapter corresponding with that episode. Also, Julie Chen is the host for this show. Canon pairings and omniscient third person (which means it will say sentences like, "Harry opened the door," but we will able to know what more then one person is thinking, not just Harry.)

Some Vocab-

Head of Household or HOH- Person that is able to nominate two people for eviction, or the chopping block.

Power of Veto- The ability of a player to take someone off of eviction and replace them.

Backdoor- To get major vote to evict someone without the persons knowledge.

Oh, and please review, flames are welcome! Now, after this horribly long authors note, on with the story!

* * *

Harry was in his backyard with a few of his select guy friends. It was Saturday, and they were doing what usual 20 year olds did, hanging around and playing soccer. It gave Harry a bit of freedom, especially during his grueling college year that had just finished. His friend bent over to retrieve the soccer ball when he noticed something sticking out of his back pocket glinting in the sunlight. "What is this?" he murmured, reaching for it. All of a sudden, cameras revealed themselves from his bushes and trees. He paused, stunned at this sudden arrival.

"Dude, take the key, I can't hold this pose for long," his friend whispered from between his legs.

Utterly perplexed, Harry took the item from his friends back pocket which, apparently, was a key. Within seconds, he realized what it was. He held up the key to the sunlight as a camera honed in on him. His eyes wide, he read the name off of it, "Harry." "Does this- does this-" he spluttered as suddenly, he was being piled on by his _heavy _friends.

"You got it bro!" someone yelled.

As Harry extracted himself from his group of friends, he grinned.

Harry knew what this meant. He was going to go to the Big Brother House, away from the outside world for a really long time. Well he _hoped _it was going to be for a really long time.

"Er . . . dude?" his friend said. "You have an hour to pack."

"An _hour_?"

"Yeah."

Harry dashed into the house, thinking of what he needed as he ran. He was vaguely aware of being followed by a camera. _Underwear, socks, pants, shoes . . . am I forgetting something? _As he reached his closet he remembered, he need shirts. _Well that could have been disastrous. Hey guys, I'm Harry Potter and the only T-shirt I have is the one on my back. _He smiled bemusedly as he began to throw thing pell-mell into his duffel bag. The camera man was signaling for him to say something.

"Wow. I can't believe I'm actually going. It seems surreal." Harry's insides seemed to shrivel with embarrassment, _no need to sound like a prat. _

Finally, putting a picture of his mum and dad on top of his clothes, he was done. He walked out of his house, blinking in the sunlight, only to be piled upon by his friends _again. _Facing the camera with a grin, he knew what he was going to say.

"Hey, I'm Harry Potter, and I'm going to pile on the competition."

* * *

"Gerrof me Fred!" Ronald Weasley yelled, back at his family's home, The Burrow, for a week during his summer.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George!" One of the twins yelled, still holding the youngest son in a head lock.

"Whatever, just get off!"

"Only joking you, I am Fred," Fred announced.

"Alright! Fred! Let me go!" Ron yelled.

Before anything else happened, Mrs. Weasley, a short, plump red-haired woman entered the room. "Let go of him Fred," said Mrs. Weasley sternly.

"Righty-o Mom," said Fred. He relinquished his hold on Ron, leaving Ron to drop into his chair, disgruntled, rubbing his neck.

It was their usual once a year family dinner, since mainly everyone had left the house. There was much chattering and passing of food.

"Ron, I made a special pudding for you," said Mrs. Weasley beaming, handing Ron a very extravagantly prepared dish.

"Er . . . schank yu," said Ron, his mouth already full to bursting with chicken.

"So Ron," said Bill from across the table, "Football after dinner?"

Ron nodded, now full of pudding.

There was more talking and laughter. If Ron hadn't been so involved in his food, he would have been able to notice the frequent glances his family kept shooting him. As he kept eating, his fork suddenly hit something quite solid.

"Mom?" said Ron, "There's something in my food."

"What is it Ron?" said Mrs. Weasley, peering over all the other dishes of food.

Ron pulled out the mysterious object. Suddenly he felt his ears and neck start to flame red. He was barely aware of the cameras appearing out of no where.

"We thought you were going to eat your key," smirked Ginny.

"Oh. My. Holy. Merlin," said Ron.

"Holy Merlin?" Branched out a bit have you?" said Charlie.

Ron turned to his brother. "You were in on this!" Ron roared, aiming a punch at Charlie, who ducked under the table laughing.

"Hey Ron, you have an hour to pack," grinned Charlie from under the table.

Ron froze in his attempts to reach Charlie. "Bloody hell," said Ron.

Ron dashed upstairs as calls of "Oh Ronnie!" from his mother and "Ooooh Roooniiieee," in uncannily high pitched voices from the twins reached his ears.

Ron finished packing all the necessities quickly and faced the camera.

"I'm Ron Weasley and I'm gonna pummel the competition."

* * *

"Hey Mum," called Hermione from her favorite chintz armchair in her families library. She was spending some time in her family's home, or really, their library, during summer break.

Her mom entered the room.

"Hermione, I found a new book for you," said her beaming mother.

Surprised, Hermione took the rather heavy book from her mother. She read the cover. Wuthering Heights. She had already read this book of course, but this seemed like a very classic edition, with a leather cover.

"Thank you mum," said Hermione, "this was . . . unexpected." Her mother just continued beaming expectantly.

Hermione summarized that she was supposed to open the book. The nook automatically opened to the middle part, due to the large metal bookmark.

"What an unusual bookmark," whispered Hermione. She turned the book mark over and was surprised to see her name on it. Her eyes traveling upwards, she gasped. "Oh mum! Does this mean-"

"Yes honey, yes!" exclaimed her mom, pulling her into a hug.

"I can't believe this," said Hermione.

"You have an hour to pack," said her mom into her hair.

Hermione stiffened in the hug, "An _hour?_"

Without hesitation, Hermione pulled away from the hug gently and ran upstairs to her suitcases. She began pulling clothes out of her suitcase and into the duffel bag that Big Brother had provided. Last, she tucked her new Wuthering Heights copy into her bag. Suddenly, she was aware of the cameras that had followed her to her room.

"This is such a big shock," she said, knowing full well she was expected to say something. "I'm so excited," she stated, though her facial expression suggested otherwise. She was frazzled. Finally, after a frantic forty-five minutes, she turned to face the intimidating camera.

"I'm Hermione Granger and my cleverness will help me win this competition."

* * *

Sooner then expected, twelve people were standing in front of a rather large house. Some looked nervous, others very confident.

"Welcome," said Julie Chen from a television screen, "To the eleventh season of big brother." People immediately started to clap. "Now I know you are all anxious to get into the house so let's get started. The first people to enter the house will be-." She paused as there was a collective intake of breathe from the twelve people.

"Cho Chang, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom."

Harry took note of the people entering with him, wondering if they were to be friends or allies. Immediately, he noticed Cho Chang, a very pretty girl with shining black hair. Ronald Weasley, a very freckled red head who had been standing beside him grinned at Harry from his side. Harry looked at Neville and one thought entered his mind, no matter how cruel. _He doesn't look like much of a threat. _The four entered the house with much cheering and whooping.

"Er . . . aren't we supposed to be scrambling for the best beds?" said Cho, looking around.

"Your right," grinned Harry.

Cho blushed.

The four made their way to the first room. Ron opened the door and his mouth fell open in horror. It was blatantly pool themed. There was a slide, the walls looked like the edge of a pool with markings like "Shallow water" and the beds looked like the floating couches you used in a pool in blindingly neon colors. Altogether, this room didn't look very comfortable.

There was a pronounced silence that was broken by Ron.

"No then?" said Ron. The others hastily shook their heads and moved on to the next room.

The next room had a purple theme and looked very modern and hip. "I rather like this room," said Cho brightly. She put down her bag at the nearest bed.

Neville followed and pronounced the room, "alright."

Harry just restrained himself from following and moved on to the next room with Ron. It was decorated in red and gold and looked very warm. There were candles and oil paintings. It looked very relaxed. He liked it. He sat down his duffle bag and sat on the bed nearest to the wall.

"Wicked," said Ron. He too sat down his duffle bag, this time on the bed second closest to the wall and faced Harry.

"I'm Ron," he started, "Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," said Harry, extending his hand. They shook, and it felt like they had known each other since they were young.

"Let's go back then yeah?" said Ron.

Harry agreed and followed him to the entrance where Cho and Neville were waiting.

Four more people entered the house: a blond girl with very voluminous hair, a boy with slicked back, blond hair and a pointed, arrogant chin, a round faced pompous looking boy and an Irish boy that seemed utterly normal.

The four greeted everyone and began to move towards the rooms. Hermione opened the door to the pool room and immediatley closed it again. She moved past the purple room; purple never really was her color. At this room, the round faced, nervous boy and the Irish boy stopped and placed their bags down. Hermione and the blond boy moved into the last room, both placing down their bags. The blond one got the bed nearest to the door and Hermione got the one right next to that. She saw that the other two beds had bags on it.

The pointed face boy gave Hermione a nod and moved to leave the room. Hermione followed. She sensed a rather cold aura coming from him. They left the room just in time to notice the last four people entering the house: A stunningly beautiful blond girl, a surly looking, broad shouldered man, a handsome, youthful looking boy and a dreamy looking blond with straggly waist length hair. They went into the first room and each, like the rest of the members of the house, save one, paused in horror. They saw that none of the beds were claimed.

Quickly doing the math, the stunningly beautiful girl said in a shocked tone, "iz zis it? Are zeese ze only beds?""

"It would appear so," said the other blond from behind her. She walked in serenely and dropped her bag on the bright yellow bed. "I rather like it."

With much grumbling, the other three joined her. The four rejoined the other eight in the living room.

"Introductions," someone informed them. They filled in the spaces where no one was sitting. They started in the first person on the left of the semi-circle couch.

"Er . . . well hello," she started, "I'm Hermione Granger, 21 years old and I'm currently studying law."

There were many appreciative "oohs" as Hermione blushed, glad her turn, however quick, was over.

The next person was the pretty girl with shining black hair. "Hello," she began cheerily, "I'm Cho Chang, also 22 years old and I'm studying to be a fashion designer." She smiled as she looked around at the person next to her.

"I'm Ronald, Ron for short, Weasley." He paused. "I'm 20 years old and I'm taking criminal justice." Harry looked at Ron. _Funny, _he thought. He was still looking at Ron when he realized it was his turn.

He hastily cleared his throat. "I'm Harry Potter, 20, and training for criminal justice." He paused as he realized everyone was still looking at him. "I know it sounds like I just copied that, but I swear, it's true." There were many appreciative laughs as it was the next persons turn.

"I'm Cedric Diggory," he stated, flashing his charming smile. "I'm 24, and I'm getting my degree in the medical field."

They moved on. "I am Fleur Delacour," said the beautiful blond proudly. "24 years old and I am a model." _No surprises there," _thought Hermione and Harry simultaneously. They all noted her French accent. Harry sensed Ron staring open mouthed at her as she looked at the next person.

"Victor Krum, 24, I play sports." _Well he didn't seem like the talkative type, _thought Harry.

After a slightly awkward pause, they moved on.

"I'm Draco Malfoy-"

Ron emitted a quiet snort. "Think my names funny do you?" said Draco, his eyes narrowed, jumping from his seat." Ron quickly shook his head. Draco kept his eyes fixed on Ron as he sat down again.

"20, I co-own a business with my father," he said haughtily, still looking at Ron. He didn't mention that the business he owned was a major computer company. He didn't need the target on his back just yet.

"Er . . . well . . . I'm Neville Longbottom," continued the nervous boy to cover the tense moment. "I'm 20, and I am taking business." He trailed off, feeling significantly awkward.

"I'm Ernie Macmillan," stated the round faced boy pompously. "20 years old and I'm training to be a high school teacher." He looked around at everyone, smiling.

"Seamus Finnigan, 20 and I'm taking political science." He had a distinct accent and somehow, looked prone to accidents.

Last, was the distinctly dotty looking blond. "Hello," she started serenely, "I'm Luna Lovegood, 19, and I'm taking government." People nodded, surprised to hear something so normal. But she continued. "But I suspect there's corruption in our government. I think it's secretly run by wizards who have their own ministry of magic." "Yes," she continued at everyone's bewildered faces. "They're conspiring together to bring down an evil wizard, Voldemort. Oh, but they call him You-No-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named because most witches and wizards are too afraid to speak his name."

"Really?" said Ron bemusedly. Hermione scoffed and looked at Luna.

Everyone else was saved from answering as Julie Chen appeared on the screen. "Welcome to Big Brother 11!" There was much whooping and cheering. "Now I'm sure you have been already forming opinions in your head about your fellow housemates." Many people nodded, shooting quick glances at Luna. "But what you did not know is that you will be playing in High School _cliques_." Many people looked confused, but Hermione gave a gasp of recognition.

"You will be separated into four groups. The athletes, the popular, the brains, and the off-beat." People started looking around frantically, trying to place themselves and their housemates into groups.

"This will either help you, or hinder you, for if one person on your team in Head of Household, no one in your group will be able to be nominated for eviction. Now go outside and find out what team you will be on."

Many people still sat, shocked, as the screen went blank. Ron was the first to get up. Everyone followed suit and went outside.

"Bloody hell," said Ron. Their yard seemed to have transformed into a giant locker room with a platform in the center.

"Are zey toilet seats?" exclaimed Fleur. And sure enough, there were toilet seats hanging from above the platform, three under each one of the four banners proclaiming athlete, popular, brain and off-beat. Utterly repulsed, Fleur quickly found her name under popular. "Of course," she said.

There was much shuffling around and exclamations of pleasure and displeasure as people found their names. Soon, everyone was in their groups. Harry, Ron, Victor under Athlete, Hermione, Cho and Ernie under Brain, Draco, Fleur and Cedric under Popular and Luna, and a disgruntled Seamus and Neville under Off-Beat.

"Now that I see you found your places," said Julie, time to begin. "Step into your underwear."

Everyone looked utterly confused until Cedric exclaimed, "No way!" He was holding an over sized piece of clothe resembling underwear attached to a bungee cord. Everyone looked behind them and found their own pair. They each stepped in, with much grumbling form the popular area.

"This competition is for head of household," said Julie. "It is called The Wedgie," she said bringing groans from all of the houseguests. "Hold on to the suspended toilet seat in front of you and don't let go. If you let go you are eliminated. You will be hoisted ten feet into the air and the last team standing wins."

Harry vaguely registered something odd about what Julie had said. There were gasps as the cords were suddenly hoisted into the air. Harry heard Ron muttering a string of profanities under his breath. He grinned.

After only two minutes, Luna dropped, apparently not bothered. Soon after, Cho Chang and Fleur Delacour fell and sat with Luna on a bench to watch the rest of the competition. After 15 minutes of this torture in Ron's eyes, Julie Chen appeared on a screen again.

"As a twist, the last person or team standing will not be head of household," she said.

Immediatley, Hermione understood and said, "There's a thirteenth player!"

Julie smiled. "Yes, a mystery person will be joining the team that wins, to be revealed later. There a four people with me right now, each representing a different clique. The team that wins will get their addition. This addition will also be head of household. This gives the team a huge advantage."

Julie disappeared and everyone started to mutter about the mystery person, but the muttering soon ceased as the remaining people concentrated, clutching their toilet seat the was suspended in front of them for dear life. The silence was broken as Victor fell. Harry supposed his arms were too muscular to be held in that position for so long.

Another five minutes passed as Hermione and Neville fell, leaving the Brains to their last person. The silence was tense as they waited for more. Soon, Cedric fell. He sat down with a look of disgust on his face.

Harry glanced at Ron who seemed to have been breaking a slight sweat.

Finally, Ernie and Seamus fell, successfully eliminating the Brains and the Off-Beat from the competition.

The last people left were Harry, Ron and Draco. Ron was very uncomfortable but looked at Draco and saw that he seemed worse off. "Better just drop Malfoy, there's two of us and one of you!" he called.

Draco shot a glare at him and continued to struggle. His grip was weakening. Harry looked at Ron who looked gleeful. From somewhere on his left, Draco fell. From Draco's humiliating position on the mats on the ground, he shot a look of hatred and disgust at Ron.

"Already make yourself an enemy mate?" said Harry from beside Ron as they were being gently lowered to the ground. Ron merely shrugged and grinned,

"The Athletes win!" announced Julie. "Head back inside and your mystery person will be revealed. And that concludes the first HOH competition."

Everyone headed back inside and sat at the large table with much speculation. They had no idea who the new mystery person was. Suddenly, almost ten minutes later, the front door opened, revealing a freckled, red-haired person.

"_NO BLOODY WAY!" _


End file.
